


“I love you”

by littlesenhorita



Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cat Hwang Hyunjin, Cat Hybrid Hwang Hyunjin, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cat Lee Minho, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chan is jealous, Deep Conversations, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human Bang Chan, Human Han Jisung, Human Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hybrids, Jealousy, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pets, Requested, Sex, Smut, Top Bang Chan, Unprotected Sex, alternative universe - Pets, cat felix, chan is the owner, changbin is the owner, felix is learning what love is, felix is the cat, hyunjin is the cat, jisung is the owner, just a little, minho and felix are cute friends, minho is the cat, owners, sex with no protection, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesenhorita/pseuds/littlesenhorita
Summary: Felix's past makes its appearance and the kitten finally understands what love truly is because of Chris and his friends.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638229
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	“I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for all the requests that I received until now, I'll try my best to write them! ♥
> 
> This part was requested by "hweasa" and I tried my best to write a deep story and put some jealous Chris in it, in the healthiest way possible hehe I'm planning a few more parts as well, that I hope you guys like it. If you have a request, please, leave it at the comment section!
> 
> Warning:  
> !!! They have unprotected sex in this fanfic, but mostly because I tried to convey an established relationship where both trust each other very much. But PLEASE, YOU SHOULD NEVER DO THAT, unless you fully trust your partner and talked before with the person, have both tested before, take all the needed precautions and everything else. You have always to put safety first, please. !!!
> 
> This work is part of The Lixie Cat Series, and if you didn't read the lasts parts, please, do it! It can contain some spoilers from the previous parts, and if you didn't read it you may get a bit lost in this one.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so, please, excuse the possible mistakes made during the text, I tried my best!
> 
> What I wrote here is not how I see the members or anything, I fully respect them. Please, be aware that this is only fanfic, nothing more than that.

Chris loves Felix and the kitten loves him too, Chris knows that. They’ve been together for almost a year now and Felix doesn’t let a day goes by without saying a shy _“I love you”_ to Chris right before falling asleep hugging his owner tight, in the bed. The only problem is that Chris can’t help but feel a strange burning sting crossing his heart at the moment he sees Felix talking to another man.

It has been happening for a little while now. Chris knows that Felix is just nice and excited about everything, but Chris… Chris is human. Painfully full of flaws. He can’t help but feel that burning sensation inside his body.

“... and it’s really good for your health, too,” the man says, looking at Felix with a big smile in the face. Chris approaches them, never taking his eyes off his kitty while crossing the hallway of the supermarket, a box of cereal in his hand.

Felix senses that Chris is close and turns his to him, smiling at his owner.

“Chris! Chris! Look at this!” Felix calls him and Chris fakes a smile. The supermarket attendant looks at him and suddenly the man is not smiling anymore.

“What is it, baby?” Chris can’t help but sound a little possessive, his hand travelling to the back of Felix’s waist.

“It’s a new type of milk that helps hybrids to feel more physically good. Helps with the hormones as well! To control them during Heat!” Felix says with a bright smile. Chris knows that his kitty just wants what is best for both of them, remembering how much the kitten suffered during his last couple of Heats, which caused Chris to cancel some of the appointments with the record company to take care of Felix for the necessary time.

Chris doesn’t answer his kitty, he just takes the bottle of milk from Felix’s hand and delivers it to the attendant.

“Thank you for helping Felix”, Chris says and turns his back to the man, pulling Felix alongside him while they walk away from that hallway.

Felix keeps in silence for the rest of the shopping, eyes down to the ground and quiet tail. They always talk a lot while shopping at the supermarket, but this time, Felix remains strangely quiet all the time. Chris pays for the purchase and Felix helps him to put the products and the food in the trunk of the car.

Chris knows he upset his kitten. They don’t talk during the drive back to the apartment, not even when they’re already ended sorting all the food in the kitchen.

When Felix is sad, he doesn’t talk, he just obeys and stays quiet in the living room, curled up around himself while watching something that Chris knows that Felix is not paying any attention to. It is always Chris that breaks the silence, that approaches his kitty to talk and work things out, but Chris doesn’t do this, not this time. He is really concerned about a deadline, so he just goes to the bedroom, turns on the computer and starts working, putting the big headphones in his ears. He’ll talk to Felix latter.

***

Felix can sense that something is wrong. It really is. He can’t help but remember the lasts weeks with his former owner, how he just ignored Felix until the kitten was kicked out of the house. Chris is doing it, right now.

The kitty can’t understand what he did wrong… he just wanted to help. To be good for Chris. Every time that Felix’s Heat breaks, is always a mess and too strong for the kitten stay alone during the day. He hated to see Chris cancelling his appointments just to stay at home with him. That wasn’t right, Chris had a job and it was a good one, he finally had signed a contract with a good company and find another producer friend to work with.

It wasn’t right for Chris to cancel everything just to take care of Felix. The kitty knew that he should be more independent, like Minho, but his dumb ass just couldn’t. He tried, really tried, he looked online for suppressants and things to help with his hormones. When he heard about that special milk, he was so happy. He could finally be more independent, not need Chris to take extra care of him during his Heat, letting his owner work and live nicely without worry too much about him.

Felix never thought that Chris would turn so… so cold. The way that he treated the attendant, the way that he didn’t talk to Felix at all, after what happened, it was all too cold.

The movie had already finished by the time that Felix finally decided to get out of the couch. He walked to the bedroom and Chris was concentrated in his work, so Felix went to take a bath. He needed to stay out of Chris’ way, or else he would be kicked out, again. Felix knows that Chris would never beat him, but the kitten would probably be delivered to an adoption centre. And Felix didn’t want that, he wanted to stay by Chris’ side, even if Chris turned into a cold owner.

***

When Chris concentrates in his work, he doesn’t notice anything around him. He forgets about eating, time and even Felix, sometimes, but it has never been a problem. Until this night.

“Oh, no!” Chris finally notices how much time had passed by since they got home. It’s three in the morning and he and Felix didn’t even have dinner yet. He takes his headphones off and runs to the kitchen, but he stops by the living room.

Felix is on the couch with a large blanket above him, a little ball curled among the pillows. The TV is turned off and Felix sleeps peacefully. Chris looks at his kitty and notices a sad expression in Felix’s face. Chris left Felix alone without having a conversation with the kitty, explain what happened earlier in the supermarket.

Chris sighs and runs both hands over his face, hard. He should’ve talked with Felix… but this is not possible now, he doesn’t want to wake up his kitty, not when it's so late at night. Chris will need to talk to Felix by the morning. He leaves a kiss on Felix’s cheeks and goes to the kitchen, finding a plate full of sandwiches in the table with a little note beside it.

_I’m sorry. Made your dinner._

Chris stares blankly at the note while he painfully can’t understand why he left Felix truly alone that night.

***

“No! I thought… well, I really thought that it would work.” Felix’s soft voice echoes from the kitchen.

Chris is still trying to wake up while he walks to the room in silence, a big yawl leaving his lips. There’s a good aroma coming from the kitchen and Chris is hungry, so he tries to get there quickly. But he stops when he listens to Felix’s giggles.

“Yeah… of course. I’ll try something else, I think. What do you usually do?”

Felix in on the phone. Chris feels suddenly woke up by that. Who Felix is talking to? He sounds happy. He is laughing.

“What? No!” Felix laughs and Chris feels that strange burn in his chest, again. His kitty is laughing, having fun. He should be happy for Felix, right? Felix has friends, other kitties to talk to.

“No! I… I could never do that!” Felix sounds… his kitty sounds… embarrassed? Felix sounds too cute talking to another person and suddenly Chris can’t think properly.

Felix lets out another cute giggle, “H-hm… I’ll think about it, Changbin”.

_Changbin._

It burns. It fucking burns.

“Changbin?” Chris says more to himself, but he doesn’t notice that he’s on the kitchen already, a surprised Felix looking at him with big round eyes. The kitty is cooking something that smells really good, but Chris doesn’t care about it, not now.

“Chris?” Felix asks, sounding so different from a few seconds ago…

Chris takes a deep breath. He remembers feeling something close to this burn in his chest, before. He tries hard to remember it and then… a scene pops up in his mind. Minho was on top of Felix at the studio’s couch, whispering in Felix’s ears, who had his cheeks flushed and eyes widened at Minho. Chris felt jealous and… 

_Oh._

Jealousy. The burning. It was fucking jealousy.

Chris closes his eyes, massaging his temples. He was tired from the night before and probably late for his appointment of the day, but all that we could think was Felix. Felix calling Changbin in the morning, the jealous that was burning his capacity to think properly. He keeps in silence, wanting to comprehend why the _fuck_ he feels so angry. Felix didn’t do anything wrong since yesterday and Chris can’t help feeling angry.

Felix’s soft voice is calling Chris but he doesn’t answer, he is trying to calm down. After a few seconds of silence, Chris feels shaky fingers wrapping softly around both of his forearms. He opens his eyes and meets a small Felix looking at him with fear in the little eyes. _Fear._

“I’m sorry… I wanted to cook an omelette for you… a new recipe, and… Changbin… he knew a good one, and… I was only talking to him… but I won’t call him anymore. I swear. I’ll delete the number too if this is what you want, Chris” Felix’s voice is shaky too, the kitten is looking at the floor with a sad expression on his face. Chris can see how Felix’s eyes are glossy, and how he’s acting too afraid, but from what? When did Felix start to be afraid of him? He never did anything to hurt Felix. They didn’t even fight or anything, they…

_Shit._

“No, you don’t need to do it, Felix”, Chris tries to sound more gentle and hugs his kitten tightly, pushing aside every irritation. Chris can feel Felix’s tears against his bare chest, the way that Felix wraps his shaky arms around Chris’ waist...

Felix has a trauma, he was abandoned by his former owner and Chris knows that the kitty still didn’t overcome it. That’s the reason for the fear, Felix was afraid of being abandoned again. Chris treated him too differently from the normal, leaving him alone… without sort things out… Felix probably thought that Chris would abandon him as well.

“I’m sorry,” Chris says while Felix is shaking under him trying not to cry too much, “I’m not mad at you. You can call Changbin as much as you want, you can talk with whoever you want, baby. I won’t kick you out, you’re my little kitty, Felix. I love you”.

“I’m so sorry… I always… I always make things difficult for you…” Felix buries his face into the crook of Chris’ shoulder.

“You never make things difficult for me, baby. I love you, it’s a pleasure to have you in my life, Felix” Chris has to reassure his kitten often. He noticed, after a few months together, that Felix has a problem with his past and is insecure with some things. Felix never had the chance to know exactly why he was abandoned, so the kitten tends to always have afraid of doing something wrong, make Chris get mad at him, not doing something for Chris…

Chris wants his kitten to be more secure and feel how much he loves him. Felix is wonderful, even when they have their little fights. They love each other but Felix’s insecurity is taking away the chance of the kitten to feel truly loved.

They’re still hugging, but Felix stopped shaking. Chris leaves a tender kiss on the top of Felix’s head and takes his kitty in his arms. They sit on the couch in the living room, Chris with Felix in his lap, trying to make the kitty look at him.

“Why do you think you make things difficult for me, baby? I never complained at you, and actually, I never felt bothered or angry with you” Chris needs to get deep down in Felix’s mind, he feels that he need to understand more about his kitty.

Felix looks at him with red eyes and trembling lips.

“I… I’m not independent… I always need you to take care of me, to do things for me… even during my Heat… You had to cancel your work to stay with me, two times... You do a lot of things for me, Chris... I can't get you tired, or else you will get sick of me...“ Felix keeps tearing up while he talks. The kitty curls himself in Chris’ lap, his face rested against Chris’ chest.

“Felix, that’s not true. You’re pretty independent, baby. You stayed three weeks alone without me, you took care of the house and our belongings, all by yourself. You never asked more of what I can give you and you’re always so obedient. And, please, baby, I would never leave you alone during your Heat, you _need_ me, we talked about it before. It didn’t disturb at all my work when I cancelled the appointments.” Chris is touching gently his kitty, caressing Felix’s back with one hand and with the other, he’s holding tight Felix’s knees together against him, his arm wrapped around Felix’s little thighs.

Felix doesn’t answer, he just stays quiet. Chris let him be, let his kitty take the time he needs to calm down. He loves Felix, and he wants the best for him. After a while, Felix moves in Chris’ lap and looks at his owner with puffy red eyes.

“I… Are you sure?”

“Of what baby?”

“That you didn’t get tired of me?” Felix looks so small, so fragile in Chris’ arms.

“I will never, Felix. I love you.” and Chris really meant that. Felix finally lets a tiny smile spread his lips and suddenly the kitty kisses Chris’ jaw with tenderness.

“Thank you, Chris,” Felix says, sounding a little more vivid. Chris smiles and squeezes his kitten against his chest, playfully. Felix meows and lets a cute giggle come out of his lips, and they soon start kissing, slowly at first but after a few seconds Felix is opening his mouth, licking Chris’ lips, asking for more, as always. Chris smiles and indulges at it, deepening the kiss the way his kitty wants.

It’s always like that. Felix sometimes has these lows and gets too insecure, Chris always needs to bring him back, show him that he is loved and that doesn’t matter what Felix does, he will never be abandoned again.

Chris makes sure to be as much gentle and loving that he can with Felix. He makes sure to touch his kitty, slowly, with a lot of kissing and grinding, the way Felix likes. It takes too long, but Chris doesn’t actually care, too immersed in the feeling of satisfying Felix, show him how much he is loved.

“C-Chris… please” Felix says, totally out of his breath, bucking his hips against Chris’ lips, “c-cum… I don’t want it… not alone…” Felix is clearly overwhelmed by pleasure. Chris takes his mouth out of his kitty, making sure to suck a little more at the head, let his tongue travel through the slit before lifting his head from between Felix’s thigh.

“What, Felix?” Chris says, savouring the taste of Felix’s precum in his tongue. He kisses the head of Felix’s cock and smiles when the kitty moans softly, contorting himself in the couch.

“P-please... “ Felix says, his hands reaching for Chris’ hair. The kitty pats Chris’ head in the same way that Chris does to him when they’re in the same position but in opposite places. Chris smiles at Felix, leaving flying kisses all along Felix’s inner thighs, licking softly at the sensitive skin, listening to the sweet moans that Felix lets out of his throat. Chris lifts himself and kneels between his kitty’s legs.

“What do you want, baby?” He asks, feeling his own cock twitching inside his pants with the view right before him. Felix is spread out in the couch, open legs for him, his face flushed as beautiful tears of pleasure falls from his eyes, swollen nipples against his freckled skin that looks so fucking inviting for Chris and his teeth.

“I want you inside… inside me, please… want to be filled” Felix says, eyes glossy, more tears falling in his red freckled cheeks while he lifts his trembling arms to hug Chris. He can’t deny anything that Felix asks from him and if his kitty wants to be fucked, Chris does exactly what Felix wants with so much pleasure.

Chris fucks Felix slowly, painfully slow, with wet thrusts and too much kissing, never parting from each other. It’s good and hot, their breathing mixed as Chris keeps kissing and licking Felix lips and skin. He traces Felix’s freckles with wet kisses, licking the ones that spread to his neck and shoulders, biting his collarbones and marking his kitty, so when Felix looks himself in the mirror, he can recognize that he belongs to Chris.

Felix moans softly at every thrust of Chris’ hips, hands and arms shaking from pleasure, caressing Chris’ skin with love and affection, up and down Chris’ biceps and back, fingers squeezing lightly at Chris’ thighs. The kitty mumbles between whimpers, letting incoherent words out of his plushy lips while sweet moans escape his throat. Felix is overwhelmed and Chris loves that, loves when his kitty lost himself in the pleasure, watching as Felix gets closer and closer to his orgasm, feeling how Felix’s insides squeeze his cock and melt around him every time Chris hits his prostate.

They cum one after the other, Chris filling up his little kitty the way he was asked for. Felix smiles when he feels the warmth inside him, kissing Chris’ contorted face by pleasure.

“Thank you, Chris… I love you so much”

***

“Why you were so irritated?” Felix asks, reaching for a piece of bread above the tray beside the bathtub. They decided on taking a bath together after Chris called Jisung to cancel their meeting, breakfast accompanying them.

Chris smiles. He left Felix alone yesterday for such a silly reason.

“Jealousy” he answers, feeling his face becoming hot.

“What?!” Felix jumps in his place, spilling water all around the bathroom, making Chris laughs at the scene.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I couldn't hold myself, I… I keep feeling more jealous over you, and I… I don’t know…” Chris stutters and Felix smiles at him.

"You're so cute!" Felix says. Chris can't hide his embarrassment and it's frustrating.

"It's not cute, Felix, I shouldn't discount it on you".

"Why you got jealous?" Felix looks really curious and Chris simply can't deny his kitty what he wants.

"You're beautiful and innocent, Felix. Some people might try something with you, and I don't want that. And I don't want others to see sides of you that only I know, either. I want to keep all your secrets and discoverings only for me, all your pretty sounds and smiles just for myself", Chris is now serious. He loves his kitty with all his heart and it's kinda difficult for him to not feel selfish about Felix, he wants the kitten all to himself. But he knows that this is not possible, Felix is not a property, he's a cat hybrid pet but has his own life and friends, he's growing and needs to be social. Chris will need to learn how to overcome this feeling.

They stay in silence for a little while, eating breakfast and kissing each other from time to time. Felix is lying above Chris, his little chest pressed against Chris', too comfortable, purring with content. Chris watches his kitten eating, but mostly paying attention to how the hickeys and bites all around his neck and collarbones move above the skin. Felix is his, only his.

The kitty takes a bite of one of the cookies that they brought and looks at Chris, still laid above him.

“ You know, Chris… I'm all yours, only yours...” Felix says, blushing while he looks down at Chris’ chest, his tiny fingers tracing little wet circles above the milky skin, “You don't have to be jealous, I would never leave you for another one. I love you".

Chris smiles at that. He knows that Felix loves him, and he loves his kitty too. Chris cups one side of Felix’s face, touching gently the warm and flushed skin, and Felix leans at the touch. The kitty purrs softly and closes his eyes, enjoying the caressing.

“I know, baby. I love you too” Chris says and pulls Felix to a chaste kiss, sealing their lips together. They stay in silence for a while until Chris decides on killing his last drop of curiosity.

“Why milk, Felix?”

Felix looks at him with confused eyes.

“What?”

“Milk, baby. At the supermarket. Why did you want to buy that milk?” and Felix blushes at that, taking a few moments to answer. He moves between Chris’ legs in the bathtub and hides his face in Chris’ shoulders.

“It’s for my Heat, to make it less strong, so you don’t need to stay at home with me during the entire day... I was searching for suppressants too, online, but I couldn’t find anything reliable…”

Chris keeps looking at his kitty while the burning in his chest starts again.

“y-you… you tried to control it?” He asks, trying really hard not to sound desperate.

“Yes… I don’t want to make you lost your appointments and I don't want to disturb you…” Felix says, playing with Chris’ wet hair at the back of his neck.

Chris takes a deep breath.

“You’ll stop with that. Now.” He tries to not sound mad, but it didn’t work. Felix stops with the caressing and lifts from Chris’ chest, eyes wide in surprise.

“I thought that you liked when I play with your hair” Felix sits between Chris’ legs and Chris tries not to frown at the loss of contact, it’s suddenly too cold without the warmth of Felix’s body against his.

“No, baby, not that. I want you to stop looking for things to control your Heat.” Chris lifts too, sitting with his back straight, running a hand through his wet hair. Felix looks at him and they exchange silent looks while Chris rethinks what he just said, watching the wet confused figure of his kitten in front of him. He needs to stop the jealousy from growing into his heart, it’s dangerous. He can’t control Felix like he was some sort of property… If Felix wants to take suppressants and other stuff to make his Heat less strong, Chris can’t forbid him to do so, “No, that’s not what I mean… I… If you truly feel uncomfortable and wants to take medicine… I can’t tell you what to do…” 

“But… Why? Why you don’t want me to control it?” Felix asks, softly. He approaches Chris again, slowly. Chris sighs, taking Felix in his arms again.

“I like when you need me. I love to take care of you, Felix, especially when your Heat strikes. You’re precious to me and I enjoy making you feel good, baby. Remember how happy you were when you tried new things to make me feel good too?” Chris asks and Felix nods silently while looking at him with big bright eyes, “See? It’s the same for me. If I’m able to give you pleasure and the release that you need, it gives me pleasure too, mostly because I can see how much you love me, and I feel happy about it. There is no problem at all about need me and be taken care of, love. That’s how relationships work baby, one part takes care of the other and vice versa. Love is about giving”

Felix is blushing and Chris can’t help but smile at how cute his kitten is.

“Okay… I’ll stop, then.” Felix says, playing with Chris’ wet hair again.

“Are you sure? It won’t hurt?”

“No, it won’t. I always feel better when you are with me and your scent helps to calm down the hormones. The only reason that made me want to control my Heat was for not bothering you… but if you don’t feel bothered by it since you enjoy it too… I also like very much when you touch me”, Felix says and kisses Chris’ neck, gently.

Chris smiles, happy for finally sort things out with Felix.

***

After things were finally clarified, Chan tried his best to controls himself and Felix insecurities didn’t show up again, which was a good sign. They returned to their happy routine, with Felix still trying his best to make Chris feels happy with him, but this time, all fear of being ignored or abandoned had left his little heart.

Even Minho noticed that Felix was more relaxed.

_“You sound so bright, Lixie”_

They were talking through their phones one night. Felix was in the bedroom, lying in the bed while watching Chris getting ready to sleep.

“Chris’ fault,” He says and Chris looks at him, surprised with the mention of his name.

_“Oh, please, don’t tell me that you called me after you two had sex”_

“No, Minho!” Felix giggles and he can hear Jisung’s loud gasp thought the other side of the call, “Oh, Jisung is with you?”

 _“Yes, he is. Say hi to Felix, Ji!”_ Minho calls and Felix notices that he’s on speaker. Jisung’s soft voice sounds right after Minho called him, _“Hi, Lix! How are you?”_

Chris is sitting on the bed now looking at Felix with a smile in his face.

“Hi, Jisung! I’m fine! Chris is here too! Just a minute!” and Felix puts the call on the speaker too.

“We need to take their phones away, Jisung” Chris jokes and Felix giggles.

 _“You wish”_ is Minho, and Felix laughs this time, _“If you brought Felix to the studio more often we wouldn’t need to call each other that much”._

 _“That’s true,”_ Jisung says.

Chris looks at Felix, pretending to be offended.

“You two always call each other, don’t blame be” Chris laughs and pulls Felix into his arms, laying in the bed.

 _“I miss my little friend, dumbass”_ Minho says and Felix can sense a little of bitterness in his friend’s voice.

 _“We could arrange something outside work, Chris”_ , Jisung says.

Chris looks at Felix and kisses him softly.

“Yeah, of course. We can talk about it tomorrow” Chris says and Felix can already feel the excitement filling up his heart.

 _“Well, nice. You two can decide tomorrow, now we need to sleep. Bye Lixie”_ Minho says and hangs up the call.

Felix laughs at that.

“They’re probably going to have sex.” Chris comments and Felix laughs again.

The kitty snugs into Chris at the moment he turns the lights off, making himself comfortable inside Chris’ bare arms. The kitty always loved the fact that Chris never wears a t-shirt to sleep, not even when it’s cold. _“you’re warm enough for me”_ he always says, making the kitten feels happy.

“I miss Minho” Felix whispers to Chris. He hadn’t seen his friend for some time, now. Since Chris and Jisung signed with the record company, their routines at work became busier than before. They still had a very flexible work time but it got a little difficult to bring their kitties to the studio, so Felix and Minho barely see each other now.

“Me and Jisung already noticed that. I’ll talk to him tomorrow, see if we can bring Changbin too, love, don’t worry”.

Changbin is the new producer that joined Chris and Jisung after their three-week travel to L.A, forming a new producer team for the record company. The three of them became good friends and often spent a lot of time together, in and out of the studio. Felix and Minho were introduced to Changbin as well, and they get along really quickly too.

The new producer became a good friend for Felix too. They often texted each other and Felix loved the funny photos that he received from Changbin, most of them portraying a sleeping Chris and clumsy Jisung. He was really funny and gentle, with a big soft heart and the kitty really liked him.

Felix felt really gifted because he could watch from distance how Chris and Jisung had improved their talent, and Changbin joining them only added to the quality of their music. It was really impressive how quickly they produced new songs. Because of that contract, Chris’ and Jisung’s financial life got better too, which was a really good thing. 

Chris’ dreams were finally coming true and Felix could see how happy his owner became from the last months until now. If Chris was happy, Felix could say for sure that he was happier.

"Chris," Felix calls his owner, that was almost falling asleep.

“Hmm” Chris answers.

“I love you”

***

That night was the first night that all five would meet for something different. They'll have dinner at a good restaurant, talk for a little while and have fun. Felix was really happy, mostly because it was a little while since when we saw Jisung and Minho. The night would be so fun, the kitten couldn't hide his excitement.

Felix tried to wear a nice outfit for the night, with a see-through black shirt. The black-transparent material was only from his belly to his waist, the hem of the shirt tucked inside the waist of his jeans. A black belt secured the shirt in its place, and Felix took a black blazer from Chris, nice shoes to finish the look. The kitten styled his hair backwards with hair gel in the way Chris liked and didn't forget his silver choker. Chris was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans, black leather jacket above it, black boots and a huge chain necklace. He styled his hair in a way that showed his forehead too, and Felix couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to kiss Chris because he was so handsome.

"Felix, love! Your tail!" Chris warns him, pulling Felix closer to his chest. They were waiting for Jisung and Minho from outside of their apartment, in the street, and Felix was feeling so excited that he almost hit a strange with is wiggling tail.

Chris had a car now, a simple model but he finally could buy one. Signing the contract with the record company improved his financial life and Felix couldn't be happier for Chris. Felix couldn't stay inside of the car that night, he needed to run to Minho, hug his friend tight after all the time that they didn't see each other.

Minho scent hits Felix's senses even before the older kitten appears in the street, the cherry liquor strong at Felix's little nose. Felix smiles and runs to the other side of the street, jumping at Minho's neck at the exact second Minho shows up, hugging him tightly and letting out a loud meow, scaring Jisung during the process.

"Minho! I've missed you!" Felix says, letting go of Minho, who was smiling widely, clearly happy for seeing his little friend, too.

"I've missed you too, Lixie" Minho says, and pats Felix's head fondly.

Chris walks towards them too, greeting Jisung and Minho with a big smile. They soon get inside of the car, and Chris is driving to the restaurant.

"Changbin is going to meet us there?" Jisung asks with big round eyes at the back seat of the car. Felix turns to face him in the front seat, smiling.

"Yes! He lives close to the restaurant" Felix answers, but he is soon dragged to sit back correctly at the front seat by one of Chris' strong hands. He smiles at Chris, who lets his hand rest above Felix's left thigh.

"Changbin wants to tell us good news, too" Chris completes Felix.

"He didn't say what was about?" Minho says, taking one of Jisung's hands in his. Felix watches the couple talking with Chris, by the little mirror at the panel. Both of them were beautifully dressed, Jisung with a white shirt above a white t-shirt, the hem tucked inside the black pants, black shoes and some bracelets on one wrist and a watch on the other, styled hair and a big black coat in his lap. Minho was wearing a black turtleneck shirt with a brown plaid coat over it, black jeans and shoes too, the outfit matching the colour of his cat ears and tail.

"No, but he sounded really happy" Chris answers.

"I'm so excited!" Felix says, smiling at Chris.

"Yes, baby, we all can see that" Chris answers and they all laugh together.

The driving was fast and the restaurant had a parking space for the consumers, so they didn't have much problem in finding a place to park.

The table was already reserved for them and Felix absorbed every detail from the place while walking to their table. Everything was modern, with geometrical and minimalist decoration, the lightning was nice and cosy, tiny spots of light right above the tables and soft jazz music playing around them.

"Hey, Changbin!" Jisung says and Felix looks at the table direction. It's a corner table, big and round, with enough sits for them. Changbin is wearing a nice black t-shirt with black pants, a navy blazer and shoes, a big thin necklace and styled hair. Changbin waves at them happily, and that's when Felix senses. Not only Felix but Minho too.

It's floral, lavender with notes of rain in it. The scent is nice and pleasant, inviting, too. Changbin smiles at them and turns to the table, asking him to come out and greet everyone.

The kitten is tall, taller than Changbin and really pretty. Felix feels his cheeks burning at how beautiful the kitten is, with greyish ears and tail. He's wearing a big grey coat with a white t-shirt beneath if, grey pants and a black tiny velvet choker around the neck. He has black hair, plushy rose lips and black eyes, all tall and shy.

"Hi, I'm Hyunjin".

Chris looks a little surprised but he smiles at the kitten, lifting one hand to greet Hyunjin. Jisung does the same, but Felix and Minho stay in their places, a little away from the table, looking at Hyunjin.

Greeting works differently for cat hybrids. They first feel their scent and try to recognize if the other is skittish or not. But Hyunjin smells nice and comfy and the kitty looks really shy. Felix senses some fear and anxiety too, painfully resembling a past version of himself, when he lived in the streets. Their owners just watch the scene in silence, the three of them looking a little anxious too.

"Hi, Hyunjin. Nice to meet you, I'm Minho." Minho talks first, giving a hand to greet the taller.

Hyunjin looks at Minho and smiles shyly, his lips spreading in a cute smile while he shakes Minho's hand. And it's Felix's turn. The taller looks at him with eager eyes.

_He's like me. He's just like I used to be._

Felix smiles tenderly and walks towards Hyunjin, hugging the kitten while he stays at his tiptoes. Hyunjin jumps a little in his place but receives the gentle hug with happiness.

"I'm Felix", Felix says, letting go of Hyunjin. The taller kitten looks more comfortable and happy, now.

"You smell like strawberries with ice cream," Hyunjin says giggling at Felix, who smiles back.

"You smile like lavender and it's comfy" Felix compliments back and they laugh together. Minho just watches them, amused by the view.

"Minho smells like alcohol, but he's nice, I promise" Felix comments and Minho frown his eyebrows at him.

"It's cherry" Minho corrects Felix.

"Cherry liquor," Hyunjin says and they all hear a surprised sound coming from behind the cat trio. It's Jisung with big round eyes, mouth open and red cheeks.

"Liquor? You always said to me that was cherry"

"As I said, cherry" Minho says, walking into Jisung's direction.

"Liquor," Felix and Hyunjin say together and they laugh.

The dinner was nice, with steak for the humans and fish for the hybrids. They ordered some whine and everything was so delicious that Felix thought that probably that night was one of the happiest that he ever had. They talked a lot too, Changbin explaining how he met Hyunjin.

"He was lying inside a tiny box, at the corner of the supermarket. I felt that I couldn't let him stay there all alone," Changbin said, looking at Hyunjin with big bright eyes. Felix felt really happy for Hyunjin, for both of them.

"Chris told me that you were a stray cat too, Felix" Changbin asked and Felix smiled at him.

"Yes, I was. But I stayed in the streets for just a few months. How long was for you, Hyunjin?" Felix just wanted to know more about Hyunjin, he swears that he didn't mean to make the kitten cry.

Hyunjin's eyes suddenly filled up with tears and he looked down at his lap trying to stop the tears to falling from his glossy eyes, but it didn't work. Changbin took Hyunjin with him to the toilet, the kitten apologising for crying all of a sudden.

The dinner ended after that. Felix apologised with Changbin and Hyunjin, feeling really regretful, but both of them insisted that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Something happened with him, Chris," Felix says while walking beside Chris. The six of them decided to take a walk together through the neighbourhood and at some point, the couples separated from each other a little bit to have some privacy.

"Yes, I could notice it, love" Chris answers. Felix always loved how Chris was so sensible.

"I really want to be friends with him," Felix says, looking at the back of Hyunjin's coat. Changbin placed one of Hyunjin's hands inside the pocket of his blazer and it was so cute how they looked together because of their high difference. Felix could sense how Changbin was falling in love for Hyunjin and that was so beautiful.

"I'll talk to Changbin, ask them to come home someday" Chris smiles at his kitty, who hugs him by the waist, happily.

They keep walking together until they reach a more crowded street, with some clubs and bars all around, young people having fun and drinking. The couples stay in their way, the owners taking care to keep their kittens beside them, but overall having a good time too.

Felix lets Chris hug him by the waist and looks around feeling excitement rushing his little heart. He never went to a club or a bar before and seeing all the nightlife so closely was nice. He looks at the fancy bars and all the neon lights and smoke that comes from some places, feeling curiosity filling his senses. He wants to try coming to one of these places with Chris another time, it looks really fun.

They pass close by a specific club that has a lot of young people in front of it, men and women laughing out loud. Everything is so new and cool for Felix, he feels so happy to watch all the movement in the streets, until Felix sees it. He senses first, actually, and then, he sees.

The brown hair, the jeans jacket… he's holding the same beer that he always used to drink… Felix stops walking and feels his body shaking, unable from taking his eyes off of him. The world spins and Felix is trying really hard, he's _trying_ , but nothing works, not even Chris' loving words can bring him back to his senses, Chris’ hands in his cheeks and shoulders, trying to pull back Felix to reality.

The kitten feels his ribs ache again and suddenly all his friends are around him, but not before he notices Felix.

They exchange looks and Felix shivers. He is smiling at him and Felix hates it.

"... -ixie, Lixie!" Minho's voice takes him back and Felix jumps. He tries to talk, to warn all of them, warn Chris, but it's too late. Too late.

"Felix" the raspy voice echoes and Felix shrinks against Chris' arms. He looks up and meets a hazy gaze, clouded by the alcohol, beyond Changbin's shoulders.

Felix doesn't answer. He just keeps staring at the man a few meters away from him. The kitty can still feel the kick in his ribs, and it makes him starts to breathe with difficulty.

"Hey, kitty kitty" the man repeats while snapping his fingers towards Felix and this time, Chris talks.

"Don't talk to him"

It's cold. So cold that it surprises Felix, he never heard Chris talking to anyone like that. He looks at his love, his new owner, the man that took care of him and still does with so much love… but the loving Chris that Felix knows is not there. Chris is staring at the man with angry eyes.

"C-Chris… " Felix tries to prevent him from doing whatever is passing through Chris' mind at that moment.

"Oh… you're his new owner?" The man says, taking a step forward. Chris stares at him and asks Minho to take care of Felix.

"I am. So you better fuck off." Chris takes a step closer to the man.

Felix starts to shake even more and notices other men gathering together behind his former owner. They're nine, not counting the drunk man facing Chris. This is going to end bad, really bad. The kitty looks at Minho, asking for help but the older kitten is serious too, he looks really angry.

The man laughs at Chris' face.

"You two look like a fucking couple, do you know that?" The man disdains them. Felix can see how much Chris is controlling himself by how the knuckles of Chris' hands are getting white.

"This is not your concern, so, _fuck. off._ " Chris is closer to the man, now. They're going to fight, Felix can sense that in the air. The other kittens sense that too and Minho squeezes lightly Felix's shoulder while Hyunjin places himself between the man and Felix, blocking the kitten's vision. Felix closes his eyes so tight that it hurts, he can only hear what Chris and the man are talking.

"You fucked him. You fucked Felix" the man says with wide red eyes and Felix can sense the resentment in his past owner's voice.

There's a muffled sound of a punch and a lot of rushed footsteps.

"Go away! Now!" Chris screams but the man keeps screaming while Felix starts crying and sobbing, shaking so much that Minho has to kneel in the ground with the kitten in his arms.

"You fucking opened your legs for him, Felix! One year! One fucking year with me and you never did that!"

And everything happened too fast. Hyunjin hisses and attacks whoever tries to approaches Felix and Minho behind him. Through glossy eyes, Felix can see Changbin and Chris throwing punches at others while Jisung runs to the corner of the street screaming for the police.

Chris is on top of the man that once was Felix's owner. He's punching the man's face so hard that Felix can see Chris' hands getting red and red and finally bleeding.

***

"They're finishing with the questions and we're leaving after that" Jisung says, trying to calm down Felix.

"He'll not going to press charges?" Minho asks, softly. Felix is still in his arms.

"No, the man had some illegal shit with him and was really drunk. Is most likely that the dickhead get a worse punishment if he presses charges"

"Good. Good." Minho says and caresses Felix's hair, softly.

Felix can't believe what happened. It was supposed to be a good night, not… not that disaster…

They just met Hyunjin and the poor kitty ended in a small room being interrogated alongside Changbin and Chris, at the police station. That fight would have consequences with the record company. Chris will suffer and not only him, Changbin and Jisung as well… and Minho, Hyunjin…

Felix can feel another wave of despair hitting his heart and he starts to sob again, Minho pulling him even close while they stay at the waiting room.

"Shhh… calm down, Felix. Everything is gonna be okay." Minho tries to comfort Felix and the kitty just holds his friend even closer.

Suddenly, the door of the waiting room opens and Chris is there. He looks like a mess with his lower lip parted, one eye purple and bruised hands, but he's there, smiling at Felix as nothing happened. Felix jumps out of the chairs were he was laid and runs to Chris.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. We're okay, now" Chris whispers to him, rubbing Felix's back with his hands, kissing Felix's freckled cheeks. The kitty clings onto Chris and hugs him tightly, letting Chris place his head in the crook of his shoulder, while Felix inhales Chris' scent and tries to calm down, feeling how much Chris truly loves him, his touches and kisses in the neck, his soft hair against Felix's cheeks…

And again, he's there. Standing still by the police station door. He's looking at Felix with strange eyes. Like he was jealous.

Felix takes a deep breath and lets go of Chris. He needs to know. Why.

_Why._

Chris tries to hold Felix but Minho is already talking to him, and Felix can hear Minho's soft voice…

"He needs this".

Felix approaches the man that one day he called owner and talks, his voice shaky and weak but filled with courage.

"Why? Why do you kick me out?"

The man stares at Felix, blankly. Felix can see the damage that Chris made in the man's face, eyes swelled purple, lips bruised and the skin aggressively parted, cheeks and nose crimson red. He takes a few seconds and finally talks.

"I could never take care of you, not in the way that you wanted to. And I just heard that cat hybrids were good at sex", it sounded cold. But Felix wasn't surprised, his former owner was always cold towards him.

"I never loved you", Felix says and turns his back to the man, leaving behind not only his past but some beliefs as well. He runs to Chris and kisses him softly, scenting his true owner scent, feeling the calmness of the sea salt filling up his senses.

It's enough for Felix. That man is so far away from what Chris is to Felix, so shallow and without love. Chris is intense, he cares for Felix, he _loves_ Felix. That's enough for the kitty. Chris is enough.

***

They’re all gathered at Chris’ apartment. Jisung is making some calls to the record company while Chris and Changbin get their wounds treated. Minho is at the kitchen making some tea, Felix and Hyunjin are taking care of their owners.

Chris’ bruises aren’t too bad, he just got some punches here and there, but the cut on the lower lip looks a little painful. Felix takes care of not making something to increase the pain and places the medicine above the sensitive skin softly. They’re in silence, listening to Jisung talking at the phone.

Hyunjin is with Changbin at the bathroom, taking care of the swollen dark eye that Changbin ended up with. Felix can hear their voices from there, Hyunjin letting out little sobs while Changbin says something to comfort his kitten. Felix can’t help but feel the knot in his throat getting tighter… this was supposed to be a fun evening, not… not that.

“Love,” Chris says, placing one hand at Felix’s cheeks. The kitten is holding the bandages in his shaky hands, trying to not let the tears come down from his glossy eyes.

“I… He… I’m sorry…” Felix says and he’s immediately inside Chris’ arms, right after.

“You don’t need to feel sorry, baby. I should have controlled myself more… But… He was looking at you with such nasty eyes and the things that he said… I couldn’t hold back” Chris tries to comfort Felix by caressing the kitty’s back and shoulders, sounding apologetic.

“I thought… I thought that he was going to hurt you…” Felix buries his face in Chris’ chest, scenting him and trying to calm down.

“He was a dickhead, he deserved those punches” Minho’s voice echoes in the living room. Felix lifts himself from Chris and rubs his eyes, the tea’s aroma filling up the room.

“I explained everything to them. They want to talk to us tomorrow” Jisung says while he reaches for a cup of tea.

“They were angry?” Chris asks, watching Felix get an ointment to put above the purple skin of his eye.

“They’ll talk to the police too, see what has happened, but they didn’t sound strange or anything” Jisung answers, sitting beside Minho at the couch, close to Chris and Felix.

“I’m sorry that this happened,” Felix says to them, but Jisung just smiles and waves at Felix, back hugging Minho.

“Don’t worry, the guy was drunk and saying a lot of unnecessary things.”

“Here, Lix” Minho lands a cup of tea to Felix, that accepts in silence.

Changbin and Hyunjin appear in the living room, holding hands. Hyunjin’s eyes are a little puffy and red, but not so much, and Changbin is carrying his blazer in one arm, showing off his arms, one of his eyes purple and swollen.

“Considering that we were in less number, we did pretty well,” Changbin said, dragging Hyunjin to sit in the floor with him, close to the others. Chris laughs but his lip soon starts to hurt and he stops smiling.

“You fight like an angry small bull,” Chris says and Chrangbin snorts.

“Couldn’t you just say ‘thank you, Changbin, for not letting those idiots kill me’, instead?” Changbin reaches for one cup of tea too, taking a sip and giving it to Hyunjin right after, who was wrapped by one of Changbin’s arms, in silence.

“Thank you,” Felix says, softly. He was really grateful for Changbin, Hyunjin, Minho and Jisung. They stood up for him and Chris, and Felix felt loved and cared for by his friends.

They stayed that night, all four of them. Chris and Felix tried to make the living room as much as comfortable for Minho and Jisung, while the spare bedroom of Chris’ apartment was sorted out for Changbin and Hyunjin for use it. Felix received a call from San too, asking if they were okay since Felix texted him earlier about what happened. Chris explained everything to Wooyoung and San, making sure to reassure their friends that things ended well. They said they were going to pay a visit tomorrow for both of them, and Felix couldn't stop thanking them.

While Felix was laying in the bed inside Chris’ arms again that night, the kitten finally understood that love was something so, so bigger than he thought before. It wasn’t something that came only from Chris, but from his friends as well.

Chris loved Felix and because of that, he took care of him and the kitty noticed that night that it was the same for their friends. Love could come from Chris and Felix’s friends, in different intensities, various shapes and meanings. Because of the way his past owner treated him, Felix always thought that love was some kind of reward, but now he knew that his former owner never loved him and now… now everything fell into place. Love comes naturally and it ain’t some kind of prize for good behaviour, it is a deeper feeling that makes people bound to each other and cares for each other. 

Chris truly loves him. Felix’s friends love him. Felix couldn’t be happier for all that love. 

“Chris…” Felix calls in the middle of the darkness in their bedroom.

“Hm… love?” Chris answers, lazily.

“I love you,” The kitty says and he can feel Chris’ smile above his forehead.

“I love you too, Felix”.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I have some news:
> 
> The next part is going to be (probably haha) a work divided into two chapters, with Chanlix and Minsung! I'm writing the first one now and I already have the second chapter planned too (that was requested by one of you guys!)
> 
> I would like to hear from you guys too if y'all would like to see a spin-off or a new series from Hyunjin and Changbin? I already have their backstory decided and I'm planning on writing it, but I really want to know if y'all would read it or not!
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this! I appreciate if you leave Kudos and comments, feedback is always important for who writes ♥


End file.
